Sweet Happy Valentine!
by tiki-tiki
Summary: バレンタインの恋人達。甘い甘い一日です。L/Light


Title :Sweet Happy Valentine!  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2008/02/12  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17  
Category:Romance,AU  
Paring:L/Light  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
バレンタインの恋人達。甘い甘い一日です。

「どうしましょうかね」

Ｌは机の上に置いたパッケージを、唇をむにっと弄りながら眺めた。中身は何であるかはもう知っている。それが届いた時、月に見せる前に開けたのだ。ワタリの手を通してやって来たものなので、害がないと知っていたが、それでも確認したかった。月と私宛てに贈られた、メロからのバレンタインのプレゼント。メロにしてみれば、贈り物は愛情と言うより親愛の意味が強いだろうが、それでも月を気に入っているメロが面白くない。

「どちらも捨てがたいですが、仕方がない」

そう呟くと、Ｌはパッケージを机の奥に隠した。

僕の生活はＬと違って規則正しい。朝はどんなに身体がだるくても、ほぼ同じ時間に起きる。そして、ワタリさんの手伝いをして、Ｌと一緒に食事を取り、依頼がある時は手伝うし、そうじゃない時はＬと一緒に一日を過ごす。

「う、ん…」

いつもの時間に目が覚めた僕は、隣からいい香りが漂ってくるのに気が付いた。これは、コーヒーの匂い？

身体に纏わり付く倦怠感と眠気を振り払い身体を起こした。隣のスペースは既に空で、昨夜一緒に眠った男がもう起きているのを知った。

匂いの元はベッドサイドだった。湯気の立ち上るカップが乗せられたトレイがあった。コーヒーの他にも、卵、ベーコン、マッシュルームのソテー、焼いたトマトがメインの皿に乗せられている。こんがりと焼かれたトーストの上では、バターが溶けていて食欲をそそる。フルーツはカットしたグレープフルーツにヨーグルト。

そして、トレイの前に濃い茶赤のバラが一輪。嫌味のないシャンパンゴールドのリボンが棘の取られた緑の茎に良く映えていた。そこにカードが添えられていた。カードを開くと、ふんわりとバラの匂いが漂った。

_Happy Valentine's Day  
Be Mine Forever_

文字を指で辿った。流れるような美しい筆跡。本人の姿とは大違い。

「…ロマンチストめ」

バラをテーブルから取り上げ、匂いを吸い込んだ。誰もいない部屋では、Ｌがもたらした微笑みを隠す必要はなかった。

今朝の礼にＬの仕事部屋に行くと、資料が部屋のあちこちに散乱していた。扉まで散っていたから、Ｌが座るところまで拾い集めながら向かう。彼の後に放り投げられた資料はもう頭の中にインプットされ、不必要になったもの。だから、それは纏めて部屋の隅に積んでおく。

「おはよう」

「おはようございます」

椅子に座るＬが、くるりと椅子を回し手招きをする。いつもの推理スタイルを崩して足を降ろしたのは、その上に座れと言う事らしい。期待する顔に躊躇したが、今日くらいはと思い直して大人しく彼の膝の上に座った。すかさず背後に手が回り、抱き締められる。膝の上に乗せられるのは初めてではないが、いつも手をどうしたらいいのか戸惑ってしまう。だから、量が多くて四方に跳ねる黒髪に差し入れた。今日は指通りが軽い。昨日、長引く依頼で月君不足ですと絡み合った後、僕が洗ったからだ。

「今朝はありがとう」

「楽しみましたか？」

「…うん。でも、ベッドで食べるなんて、ちょっと落ち着かなかった」

「そのうち慣れます」

「慣れたくない」

僕の生活の規則正しさを知っている癖に、そんな事を言う男の髪を引っ張った。

「月君、痛いです。それより、すみません…。こんな日に捜査だなんて」

「気にしなくていい。依頼主がワタリさんの友人じゃお前も断りきれなかったんだろう？たまにはワタリさんの役に立てよ」

「夜には済ませますから」

「僕の事は気にしなくていいから。捜査を優先させろよ。僕は一人でも大丈夫。リュークに乗ってくるから」

これ以上は邪魔になると、Ｌの膝から降りる。だが、折りかけたところで、手を掴まれた。掴まれた指先を含まれる。昨夜を思い出させる行為に思わず頬が熱くなった。

「月君が乗るのは私だけですよ？」

重い前髪から覗く真っ黒な瞳に見上げられた。冗談めいた言葉のくせに、視線に込められた予想外の熱に戸惑って言葉を失う。反応に困っていると、瞳にふっとからかいが混ざった。

「変態。エロ魔人！」

手を取り返して、部屋を出て行った。

ただの冗談に動揺してしまった自分が悔しくて、リュークを思いっきり走らせた。普段、あまり速く走らせる事がないから、リュークは喜んでいた。風を切る速さが気持ちがいい。屋敷に戻る頃には、思ったよりも汗を掻いていた。それにリュークにしがみ付いていた所為で少し馬臭い。部屋に戻ってシャワーを浴びることにした。

熱い湯が頭から降り注ぐ。酷使した筋肉から張りが薄れていく。

するりと腰に回る腕。肩に重みを感じた。

「終わったの？」

「終わらせました。寂しがらせて、すみませんでした」

「寂しくなんて…」

ぐいっと顎を掴まれ、唇を合わせられる。舌が入り込み、くちゅくちゅと擦れ合わされる頃には、背後のＬに身体を預けていた。

「はっ…」

「おやつを誘いに来たんです。いかがですか？」

「おやつ？お茶じゃなくて？」

「えぇ」と言う返事と共に大きなタオルに包まれた。自分はまだ髪からぼたぼたと滴を垂らしているのに、僕を優先して拭う。

「足を」

バスルームの床に跪いたＬに足を取られ、丁寧に拭われた。指の間もきれいに拭われ、爪先にキスをされる。僕には退廃的とも取れるその仕草に、ずくりと身体が震えた。反対の足も同じように拭われ、最後にバスローブに包まれた。

「先に部屋に戻っていて下さい」

「ダイニングじゃなくて、部屋でいいの？」

「運ばせました。あ、着替えないで下さいね」

「…何を企んでいる？」

「それを話しては、驚きがなくなってしまいます」

にんまりと笑った顔に不審を抱いたけれど、大人しく部屋に戻った。

囲うようにソファーが並べられたテーブルには、瑞々しいフルーツが盛られたプレートがあった。プレートには、苺、オレンジ、桃、パイナップル。どれも食べやすいようにカットされていた。Ｌのおやつにしては健康すぎるものだった。

「こちらにどうぞ」

全裸のまま出てきたＬがベッドルームを指差す。僕が好きなＬのパーツ、腰から尻にかけてのラインに髪から垂れた滴が伝った。思わず顔を反らした。

「なんで裸なんだよ？」

「想像がついているのに改めて質問するなんて、月君らしくないですよ」

「っ…」

きっと頬が赤い。Ｌの前を視線を下に向けたまま、通り過ぎようとした。けれど、身を傾けたＬの顔が僕の前に出てきた。

「月君、顔が赤いですよ。エッチ」

「なっ…」

指を銜えたＬが楽しそうに言う。顔に血が集まるのを感じた。僕の周りだけ熱が上がったようだった。

「そんな月君も好きですけどね」

視界からＬが消えて、僕は止めた足を再び動かした。

所在なげにベッドの周りに立つ。すぐにプレートを手にＬが現れた。もう一方の手にはピンクの包装紙にラッピングされた箱。

「ベッドにどうぞ」

いつもの位置に乗り上げた僕の横にプレートが置かれ、Ｌもベッドに乗り上げた。投げ出した僕の脚を掴んで、自分の膝の上に乗せる。

「メロからプレゼントが届きました。開けて下さい」

渡された箱はずっしりと重い。シールを丁寧に剥がしてラッピングを解いた。中に入っていたのは、大きな壜が6つと刷毛が2本。壜の一つを取り、ラベルを読む。

「Chocolate Body Paint？」

「チョコレートは、ダーク、ミルク、ホワイト。フレイバーは、パッションフルーツ、ストロベリー、バナナ」

「Ｌ…」

「バスローブを脱いで下さい」

息を呑んだ月が私を見る。膝の上に乗せた月の脚を手を這わせると、ぴくりと身体が飛んだ。その先の侵入を拒むように、バスローブの裾を握り締める。その手に手を重ねた。

「月」

掌の下で指が震える。そして、諦めたような溜息を吐き、バスローブの紐を引いた。恥じらいながら合わせを引き、身体からバスローブを脱ぎ捨てる。

カーテンから漏れる昼の明かりに晒された月の身体はひどく艶めかしい。そこに乗る恥じらいの朱。喉が思わず鳴っていた。やはりバスルームと悩んだが、寝室を選んで正解だった。

月は両親に厳しく育てられた所為で、性に罪悪感を持つ。今でも行為に没頭するまでに時間が掛かる。声を抑え快感を封じ込めて我慢を続ける姿が辛そうだった。まるで苛めている気すらする。それはそれで楽しいのだが、もっと月に楽しんで欲しかった。

「月」

呼びかけると目を閉じた月の身体が震えた。苦く笑ってしまう。ミルクチョコレートの蓋を開け、苺を浸した。もう一度、月の名前を呼び、口元に苺を寄せる。唇に何かが触れた感触に、ぱっと月の目が開いた。

「口を開けなさい」

「ん」

かし、と苺が月の口に消える。

「美味しいですか？」

「このチョコ、食べられるんだ…」

「月に害を及ぼすものを持ってくる訳ないじゃないですか。月、私にも下さい」

月はオレンジをプレートから取り、ダークチョコレートに浸した。私にオレンジを食べさせると、離れていく指を追った。チョコレートにまみれた指を吸う。プレートの上に乗せられたフルーツが無くなるまで、お互いに食べさせる行為を繰り返す。最初は恥ずかしさが先じた月だったが、指を吸われる以上のセクシャルな行為を私がしないと分かったのか、最後は親鳥が雛に餌をやるように楽しそうに私を餌付けた。

フルーツがなくなった後、ミルクチョコレートに浸した指を月の唇に触れた。小さく開いた唇から舌が覗き、ちろちろと舐め取る。きれいになった指を取り返すと、新しく蓋を開けた壜に指を突っ込み、チョコレートを掬う。そして、月の鎖骨から臍に架けて線を描いた。

「あっ…。何して…」

「ボディペイントですから。本来はこうして身体にペイントして楽しむものですよ。もちろん、舐めても美味しいのはもうご存知ですよね？月もどうぞ。私に描いて下さって構いませんよ？」

ほらっと胸を差し出した。そんな事を言われてもと、躊躇している月の指を取り、オレンジ色のチョコレート―パッションフルーツフレイバーに浸した。そして、胸に線を引かせる。

「くすぐったいです」

身体を捩った私がぽつりと呟いたのをきっかけに月の顔に笑みが乗る。くすくすと軽やかな声が部屋に響いた。

「Ｌ、Ｌ、顔にもいいの？」

「お好きにどうぞ。私は今、月専用のキャンバスですから」

ダークチョコレートに指を浸し、左右の頬に線を描いていく。鼻筋にも引くと、指先からチョコレートを舐め取った。そして、ストロベリーの赤いチョコレートを開けて、私の鼻先をくりくりと丸く塗った。

「あ、はははっ、ははははは！」

シーツの上に倒れこんで月が笑う。鏡がないので、私はどんな顔になったのか分からない。が、全開で笑う月が嬉しい。腹を抱えて笑い続ける月の上にのしかかり顔を近づけた。

「この顔がそんなに面白いですか？」

「も、だめ！近づくな、Ｌ。笑い死にそう！！」

鼻先を月の首に擦り付けた。

「駄目だよ。消えちゃうだろ」

両頬に手を添えられ、月の前に顔を持っていかれる。

「あーあ、消えちゃった。エルえもんだったのに」

耐え切れなくなった月が再び笑い出す。顔が良く見える様、長くなっていた前髪を払った。笑いすぎて滲んでいた涙を舐め取った。

「月」

ようやく笑いを止めた月が私を覗き込む。舌が伸びてきて、鼻先のストロベリーを舐めた。

「甘い…」

「甘すぎですか？」

「ん、大丈夫」

再び出てきた舌が、ぺろりと頬の線も舐めた。

私も月の顔にペイントを施す。パッションフルーツで「Ｌ」と書いたら、呆れた様な顔をしたが、耳朶が赤くなっているところを見ると照れているのだろう。月は少し戸惑った後、私が掴んでいた壜に指を浸した。そして、月もまた私の頬に文字を書いた。見なくても何と書いたのか分かる。

ペイントしていない頬を手の甲で撫でた。

「愛してます」

月がするりと私の指に頬を擦り付ける。

「うん。僕も…」

交わしたキスはパッションフルーツの味がした。

「そう言えば、刷毛があるんでしたね」

私はシーツに転がった刷毛を手を伸ばして取った。刷毛にたっぷりとストロベリーを取る。月の身体の上に跨ると、首筋に刷毛を這わせた。

「ん…」

「ここは月の弱い所です。ここも…」

するすると刷毛が降り、鎖骨のラインを辿って立ち上がった乳首の周りに円を描く。指を噛んで声を殺そうとするのを、舌をねじ込む事で封じた。

「こうされるのは、気持ちいいでしょう？」

刷毛が描いた線を私の手がもう一度辿る。ぴくぴくと私の下にある体が震えた。

「や…」

小さく漏らした声。

「私も貴方に触れて気持ちがいい」

「え…？」

潤んでいた瞳が私を捕らえる。

「私は月に触れているだけで気持ちがいいんですよ？月は？私に触れたくないですか？」

「僕は…」

「ほら」

チョコレートの壜を手渡す。掌に落とされた壜を握ったままの月。教え込まれた貞節に逡巡している。実直な性格が好ましかったが、彼の父を恨みたくなった。

「どこであろうと、肌の延長なのは変わりません。ここもここも、頬や唇と変わらない皮膚です」

胸と下肢を指して月を促した。

「…触っていいの？」

「月に触れられるなら何時だって歓迎です」

とろりと掌にホワイトチョコレートが乗る。掌を合わせて両手にチョコレートを塗すと、私の肩に顔を埋めた。そして、月の両手が私の腰に回る。おずおずと腰から尻にかけて撫でられる。

「なるほど。月が好きな私のパーツはそこでしたか」

どうしようもなく顔がにやついている。熱くなった月の身体を抱くように腕を回し、むにっと唇を弄った。

「舐めて下さいますか？」

離れようとした手を見て言った。熱くなった呼吸と共に耳に囁いた。熱に浮かされたような顔が持ち上がり、こくんと月が頷いた。

「横になりましょうか？」

「…このままでいい」

月は私の背後に回ると、膝立ちになった。そして、私の腰に腕を回して引き寄せると、身を屈めて私の肌に舌を這わせ始めた。月の顔が見えないのが残念だが、おずおずと躊躇していた舌先が徐々に大胆なものに変わる。鼻から漏れる甘い吐息が肌を這い、いっそう私の下肢に熱を集めた。

開けられていない最後の壜を取る。壜の半分以上を手に取り、肌に擦り付けた。

「月、こちらもお願いします」

「ん？」

身体を起こした月が、背後から「こちら」を覗き込む。

「…やると思った。エロ親父」

黄色くペイントした私を動かす。

「新鮮なバナナですよ？」

「変態…」

悪態をついても月は私の前に回ってきた。すっかり立ち上がったものに戸惑うが、決意した手が根元に添えられた。そして、大きく口を開け、齧り付こうとする。月の口から逃れて腰を引いた。

「歯は立てないで下さい」

「なんだ、残念」

「後でたっぷり月を悦ばすものですから」

尻をぴしゃりと叩いた。白い肌が揺れる。

「嘘だ。いつも苛められてる」

口を尖らせそうな言い草がおかしい。唇に先端を押し当てた。潤んだ目が睨んでくる。

「それこそ嘘ですね。月は悦んでいますよ。いつも私は月の吐き出したものでまみれている」

にんまりと笑って言った私の言葉に反論したくても、確かに私よりも月の方が情を放つ数が多いのでは反論できないだろう。押し当てた私を素直に口内に迎え入れた。

「う、ん…」

「喉の奥を開けて」

先端が突付いた奥が開き、ずっと私を推し進めた。

「ふっ、ぐ、んん…」

月の眦から涙が滲む。ここまでかと腰を引きかけたが、月の手が私の腰を引き寄せた。

「月」

呼びかけに、私を深く銜えたまま見上げる。その視線が問いかけてくる。

「えぇ。とても、気持ちがいいです」

鼻から満足そうな溜息が漏れる。目を瞑った月が一生懸命に私を含み、舌を絡めてくる。

「月、月」

動きに揺れる茶色の髪に手を差し入れた。ゆっくりと髪を撫でる。性に疎かった月に、ここまでこの行為をさせたことがない。拙いがそれでも私を悦ばそうとする月が愛しかった。

すっかり黄色のチョコレートが私から消えた頃に、月の口内から引き抜いた。このまま彼の口に放ちたいのは山々だが、まだ月には荷が重いだろう。だが、いずれ必ず月に私の全てを含ませ、喉の奥に精を叩き付ける。

「美味しかったですか？」

口の端に残っていたバナナフレーバーのチョコレートを指で拭った。その指を月に口に押し込む。中で熱い舌が絡んだ。ちゅばっと音を立てて抜かれた指はすっかりきれいになっていた。

「…いつもよりは」

怒り出すかと思っていた言葉に、頬を染めてそんな可愛らしい返事をするから、思わず月をひっくり返して、月がきれいにした自身を押し当てていた。

「Ｌ…！んっ、ん…」

ほとんど毎日の様に抱いているから柔らかいそこ。だが、何の準備をしないままでは月が傷つく。乱暴にベッドサイドの引き出しを開け、チューブを取り出した。月の後孔めがけて中を搾り出す。

「あ、あっ…」

ぐちゅぐちゅと大量の潤滑剤が、月の中でかき混ぜられ音を立てる。弓なりになった腰のラインが美しい。月のものこそが愛されるべきラインだった。吸い付くような肌、両の掌に収まる小振りの尻。そんな小振りの尻に私のものが突き刺さる。

ずず、とゆっくり腰を推し進めると、力の抜けた腕が身体を支えきれず、月はシーツに突っ伏した。まだ先端しか含んでいないが、月の背が震えている。呻くような声は指を噛んでいるせいだった。私のものは充分過ぎるほどに長さも太さも合わせ持つ。先端が通過する時が、最も月に負担がかかった。

手近にあった壜を取る。中身のチョコレートを抉り、月の下肢に手を伸ばした。それと共に先端の角度を変える。

「っ！あああ！」

月の身体が跳ねた。シーツを握る手に力が篭る。

「やっ、やっ！！」

前に逃れようとした月の腰を掴んで、元の位置に戻した。ぐりっと中で先端が押しつぶす。

「ひっ、んあ！ああっ！」

月に絡む私の手に爪が立てられた。強烈な快感に身悶える月。今なら痛みすら快感に変わるだろう。ずっ、と一息で私を全て含ませた。

「ああああ！！」

ぐりっと先端の孔に親指を食い込ませ、月は私を全て含んだと同時に果てた。絶頂の余韻で身体中の力が抜ける。私はぴくぴくと震える身体を抱き込み、膝の上に降ろした。より深く私が喰い込み、快感の海に漂う月の身体が揺らいだ。

月が放ったものを受け止めた掌を持ち上げる。月の熱で溶けたチョコレートと混じり合っていた。

「月のものかホワイトチョコレートか分かりませんね」

「ライト～。…と、Ｌ」

リビングで月は読書、Ｌはケーキを楽しんでいた二人の元にメロがやってきた。

「こんにちは、メロ。今、お茶を入れるね」

ワタリさーんと言いながらキッチンに消えた月を見計らって、Ｌがメロに話しかけた。

「先日はとても良いものをありがとうございました」

「楽しんだのか？…って聞くまでもなさそうだな」

崩れた顔のＬなんて見たくなかった、と内心で零した。この顔は、溶けたチョコレートよりも酷い。

「月君がそれはそれは可愛くて！後で気づいた月君に拗ねられたのですが、昼間の明るい中で乱れた事がよっぽど悔しかったようです。もっとも拗ねると言うよりは、私に全部見られたのが恥ずかしいのでしょうね。それから…」

延々続きそうなＬの惚気を放って置いた。どうせ聞き手がいなくても、いかに月が可愛かったのか、いかに悦んでいたのかを熱く語りたいだけだ。

キッチンでは、月がワタリから既に出来ていたお茶の用意を受け取っていた。月を手伝って、ケーキが乗せられたトレイを持った。

落とさない様に気をつけて月の隣を歩く。

「…あれで良かったのかよ？」

ちらりと見上げた月の頬が赤い。

「うん。ありがとう、メロ。でも、僕はバナナフレイバーなんて頼んだ？」

「それはあれだよ。俺からのバレンタイン・プレゼントってやつ」

ＥＮＤ

:Sweet Happy Valentine!  
Author:ちきー(2 )  
DATE:2008/02/12  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17（17歳未満閲覧不可）  
Category:Romance,AU[ロマンス、原作とは異なる展開の世界]  
Paring:L/月  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness[スラッシュ、性的シチュエーション、原作とは性格が異なる傾向]  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。作者は溢れる月とLへの愛情から、彼らにいろんなことをして、させて、喜んでいるだけです。ただし、本作品に関しては、私が著作権を保有します。

Summary：  
バレンタインの恋人達は…。甘い甘い一日です。  
Note:  
「とってもあまあま、らぶらぶなＬ月（設定は原作でもパラレルでも）」をリクエストして下さった、トモさんへ感謝を込めて。

「どうしましょうかね」

Ｌは机の上に置いたパッケージを、唇をむにっと弄りながら眺めた。中身は何であるかはもう知っている。それが届いた時、月に見せる前に開けたのだ。ワタリの手を通してやって来たものなので、害がないと知っていたが、それでも確認したかった。月と私宛てに贈られた、メロからのバレンタインのプレゼント。メロにしてみれば、贈り物は愛情と言うより親愛の意味が強いだろうが、それでも月を気に入っているメロが面白くない。

「どちらも捨てがたいですが、仕方がない」

そう呟くと、Ｌはパッケージを机の奥に隠した。

僕の生活はＬと違って規則正しい。朝はどんなに身体がだるくても、ほぼ同じ時間に起きる。そして、ワタリさんの手伝いをして、Ｌと一緒に食事を取り、依頼がある時は手伝うし、そうじゃない時はＬと一緒に一日を過ごす。

「う、ん…」

いつもの時間に目が覚めた僕は、隣からいい香りが漂ってくるのに気が付いた。これは、コーヒーの匂い？

身体に纏わり付く倦怠感と眠気を振り払い身体を起こした。隣のスペースは既に空で、昨夜一緒に眠った男がもう起きているのを知った。

匂いの元はベッドサイドだった。湯気の立ち上るカップが乗せられたトレイがあった。コーヒーの他にも、卵、ベーコン、マッシュルームのソテー、焼いたトマトがメインの皿に乗せられている。こんがりと焼かれたトーストの上では、バターが溶けていて食欲をそそる。フルーツはカットしたグレープフルーツにヨーグルト。

そして、トレイの前に濃い茶赤のバラが一輪。嫌味のないシャンパンゴールドのリボンが棘の取られた緑の茎に良く映えていた。そこにカードが添えられていた。カードを開くと、ふんわりとバラの匂いが漂った。

_Happy Valentine's Day  
Be Mine Forever_

文字を指で辿った。流れるような美しい筆跡。本人の姿とは大違い。

「…ロマンチストめ」

バラをテーブルから取り上げ、匂いを吸い込んだ。誰もいない部屋では、Ｌがもたらした微笑みを隠す必要はなかった。

今朝の礼にＬの仕事部屋に行くと、資料が部屋のあちこちに散乱していた。扉まで散っていたから、Ｌが座るところまで拾い集めながら向かう。彼の後に放り投げられた資料はもう頭の中にインプットされ、不必要になったもの。だから、それは纏めて部屋の隅に積んでおく。

「おはよう」

「おはようございます」

椅子に座るＬが、くるりと椅子を回し手招きをする。いつもの推理スタイルを崩して足を降ろしたのは、その上に座れと言う事らしい。期待する顔に躊躇したが、今日くらいはと思い直して大人しく彼の膝の上に座った。すかさず背後に手が回り、抱き締められる。膝の上に乗せられるのは初めてではないが、いつも手をどうしたらいいのか戸惑ってしまう。だから、量が多くて四方に跳ねる黒髪に差し入れた。今日は指通りが軽い。昨日、長引く依頼で月君不足ですと絡み合った後、僕が洗ったからだ。

「今朝はありがとう」

「楽しみましたか？」

「…うん。でも、ベッドで食べるなんて、ちょっと落ち着かなかった」

「そのうち慣れます」

「慣れたくない」

僕の生活の規則正しさを知っている癖に、そんな事を言う男の髪を引っ張った。

「月君、痛いです。それより、すみません…。こんな日に捜査だなんて」

「気にしなくていい。依頼主がワタリさんの友人じゃお前も断りきれなかったんだろう？たまにはワタリさんの役に立てよ」

「夜には済ませますから」

「僕の事は気にしなくていいから。捜査を優先させろよ。僕は一人でも大丈夫。リュークに乗ってくるから」

これ以上は邪魔になると、Ｌの膝から降りる。だが、折りかけたところで、手を掴まれた。掴まれた指先を含まれる。昨夜を思い出させる行為に思わず頬が熱くなった。

「月君が乗るのは私だけですよ？」

重い前髪から覗く真っ黒な瞳に見上げられた。冗談めいた言葉のくせに、視線に込められた予想外の熱に戸惑って言葉を失う。反応に困っていると、瞳にふっとからかいが混ざった。

「変態。エロ魔人！」

手を取り返して、部屋を出て行った。

ただの冗談に動揺してしまった自分が悔しくて、リュークを思いっきり走らせた。普段、あまり速く走らせる事がないから、リュークは喜んでいた。風を切る速さが気持ちがいい。屋敷に戻る頃には、思ったよりも汗を掻いていた。それにリュークにしがみ付いていた所為で少し馬臭い。部屋に戻ってシャワーを浴びることにした。

熱い湯が頭から降り注ぐ。酷使した筋肉から張りが薄れていく。

するりと腰に回る腕。肩に重みを感じた。

「終わったの？」

「終わらせました。寂しがらせて、すみませんでした」

「寂しくなんて…」

ぐいっと顎を掴まれ、唇を合わせられる。舌が入り込み、くちゅくちゅと擦れ合わされる頃には、背後のＬに身体を預けていた。

「はっ…」

「おやつを誘いに来たんです。いかがですか？」

「おやつ？お茶じゃなくて？」

「えぇ」と言う返事と共に大きなタオルに包まれた。自分はまだ髪からぼたぼたと滴を垂らしているのに、僕を優先して拭う。

「足を」

バスルームの床に跪いたＬに足を取られ、丁寧に拭われた。指の間もきれいに拭われ、爪先にキスをされる。僕には退廃的とも取れるその仕草に、ずくりと身体が震えた。反対の足も同じように拭われ、最後にバスローブに包まれた。

「先に部屋に戻っていて下さい」

「ダイニングじゃなくて、部屋でいいの？」

「運ばせました。あ、着替えないで下さいね」

「…何を企んでいる？」

「それを話しては、驚きがなくなってしまいます」

にんまりと笑った顔に不審を抱いたけれど、大人しく部屋に戻った。

囲うようにソファーが並べられたテーブルには、瑞々しいフルーツが盛られたプレートがあった。プレートには、苺、オレンジ、桃、パイナップル。どれも食べやすいようにカットされていた。Ｌのおやつにしては健康すぎるものだった。

「こちらにどうぞ」

全裸のまま出てきたＬがベッドルームを指差す。僕が好きなＬのパーツ、腰から尻にかけてのラインに髪から垂れた滴が伝った。思わず顔を反らした。

「なんで裸なんだよ？」

「想像がついているのに改めて質問するなんて、月君らしくないですよ」

「っ…」

きっと頬が赤い。Ｌの前を視線を下に向けたまま、通り過ぎようとした。けれど、身を傾けたＬの顔が僕の前に出てきた。

「月君、顔が赤いですよ。エッチ」

「なっ…」

指を銜えたＬが楽しそうに言う。顔に血が集まるのを感じた。僕の周りだけ熱が上がったようだった。

「そんな月君も好きですけどね」

視界からＬが消えて、僕は止めた足を再び動かした。

所在なげにベッドの周りに立つ。すぐにプレートを手にＬが現れた。もう一方の手にはピンクの包装紙にラッピングされた箱。

「ベッドにどうぞ」

いつもの位置に乗り上げた僕の横にプレートが置かれ、Ｌもベッドに乗り上げた。投げ出した僕の脚を掴んで、自分の膝の上に乗せる。

「メロからプレゼントが届きました。開けて下さい」

渡された箱はずっしりと重い。シールを丁寧に剥がしてラッピングを解いた。中に入っていたのは、大きな壜が6つと刷毛が2本。壜の一つを取り、ラベルを読む。

「Chocolate Body Paint？」

「チョコレートは、ダーク、ミルク、ホワイト。フレイバーは、パッションフルーツ、ストロベリー、バナナ」

「Ｌ…」

「バスローブを脱いで下さい」

＊＊＊

息を呑んだ月が私を見る。膝の上に乗せた月の脚を手を這わせると、ぴくりと身体が飛んだ。その先の侵入を拒むように、バスローブの裾を握り締める。その手に手を重ねた。

「月」

掌の下で指が震える。そして、諦めたような溜息を吐き、バスローブの紐を引いた。恥じらいながら合わせを引き、身体からバスローブを脱ぎ捨てる。

カーテンから漏れる昼の明かりに晒された月の身体はひどく艶めかしい。そこに乗る恥じらいの朱。喉が思わず鳴っていた。やはりバスルームと悩んだが、寝室を選んで正解だった。

月は両親に厳しく育てられた所為で、性に罪悪感を持つ。今でも行為に没頭するまでに時間が掛かる。声を抑え快感を封じ込めて我慢を続ける姿が辛そうだった。まるで苛めている気すらする。それはそれで楽しいのだが、もっと月に楽しんで欲しかった。

「月」

呼びかけると目を閉じた月の身体が震えた。苦く笑ってしまう。ミルクチョコレートの蓋を開け、苺を浸した。もう一度、月の名前を呼び、口元に苺を寄せる。唇に何かが触れた感触に、ぱっと月の目が開いた。

「口を開けなさい」

「ん」

かし、と苺が月の口に消える。

「美味しいですか？」

「このチョコ、食べられるんだ…」

「月に害を及ぼすものを持ってくる訳ないじゃないですか。月、私にも下さい」

月はオレンジをプレートから取り、ダークチョコレートに浸した。私にオレンジを食べさせると、離れていく指を追った。チョコレートにまみれた指を吸う。プレートの上に乗せられたフルーツが無くなるまで、お互いに食べさせる行為を繰り返す。最初は恥ずかしさが先じた月だったが、指を吸われる以上のセクシャルな行為を私がしないと分かったのか、最後は親鳥が雛に餌をやるように楽しそうに私を餌付けた。

フルーツがなくなった後、ミルクチョコレートに浸した指を月の唇に触れた。小さく開いた唇から舌が覗き、ちろちろと舐め取る。きれいになった指を取り返すと、新しく蓋を開けた壜に指を突っ込み、チョコレートを掬う。そして、月の鎖骨から臍に架けて線を描いた。

「あっ…。何して…」

「ボディペイントですから。本来はこうして身体にペイントして楽しむものですよ。もちろん、舐めても美味しいのはもうご存知ですよね？月もどうぞ。私に描いて下さって構いませんよ？」

ほらっと胸を差し出した。そんな事を言われてもと、躊躇している月の指を取り、オレンジ色のチョコレート―パッションフルーツフレイバーに浸した。そして、胸に線を引かせる。

「くすぐったいです」

身体を捩った私がぽつりと呟いたのをきっかけに月の顔に笑みが乗る。くすくすと軽やかな声が部屋に響いた。

「Ｌ、Ｌ、顔にもいいの？」

「お好きにどうぞ。私は今、月専用のキャンバスですから」

ダークチョコレートに指を浸し、左右の頬に線を描いていく。鼻筋にも引くと、指先からチョコレートを舐め取った。そして、ストロベリーの赤いチョコレートを開けて、私の鼻先をくりくりと丸く塗った。

「あ、はははっ、ははははは！」

シーツの上に倒れこんで月が笑う。鏡がないので、私はどんな顔になったのか分からない。が、全開で笑う月が嬉しい。腹を抱えて笑い続ける月の上にのしかかり顔を近づけた。

「この顔がそんなに面白いですか？」

「も、だめ！近づくな、Ｌ。笑い死にそう！！」

鼻先を月の首に擦り付けた。

「駄目だよ。消えちゃうだろ」

両頬に手を添えられ、月の前に顔を持っていかれる。

「あーあ、消えちゃった。エルえもんだったのに」

耐え切れなくなった月が再び笑い出す。顔が良く見える様、長くなっていた前髪を払った。笑いすぎて滲んでいた涙を舐め取った。

「月」

ようやく笑いを止めた月が私を覗き込む。舌が伸びてきて、鼻先のストロベリーを舐めた。

「甘い…」

「甘すぎですか？」

「ん、大丈夫」

再び出てきた舌が、ぺろりと頬の線も舐めた。

私も月の顔にペイントを施す。パッションフルーツで「Ｌ」と書いたら、呆れた様な顔をしたが、耳朶が赤くなっているところを見ると照れているのだろう。月は少し戸惑った後、私が掴んでいた壜に指を浸した。そして、月もまた私の頬に文字を書いた。見なくても何と書いたのか分かる。

ペイントしていない頬を手の甲で撫でた。

「愛してます」

月がするりと私の指に頬を擦り付ける。

「うん。僕も…」

交わしたキスはパッションフルーツの味がした。

「そう言えば、刷毛があるんでしたね」

私はシーツに転がった刷毛を手を伸ばして取った。刷毛にたっぷりとストロベリーを取る。月の身体の上に跨ると、首筋に刷毛を這わせた。

「ん…」

「ここは月の弱い所です。ここも…」

するすると刷毛が降り、鎖骨のラインを辿って立ち上がった乳首の周りに円を描く。指を噛んで声を殺そうとするのを、舌をねじ込む事で封じた。

「こうされるのは、気持ちいいでしょう？」

刷毛が描いた線を私の手がもう一度辿る。ぴくぴくと私の下にある体が震えた。

「や…」

小さく漏らした声。

「私も貴方に触れて気持ちがいい」

「え…？」

潤んでいた瞳が私を捕らえる。

「私は月に触れているだけで気持ちがいいんですよ？月は？私に触れたくないですか？」

「僕は…」

「ほら」

チョコレートの壜を手渡す。掌に落とされた壜を握ったままの月。教え込まれた貞節に逡巡している。実直な性格が好ましかったが、彼の父を恨みたくなった。

「どこであろうと、肌の延長なのは変わりません。ここもここも、頬や唇と変わらない皮膚です」

胸と下肢を指して月を促した。

「…触っていいの？」

「月に触れられるなら何時だって歓迎です」

とろりと掌にホワイトチョコレートが乗る。掌を合わせて両手にチョコレートを塗すと、私の肩に顔を埋めた。そして、月の両手が私の腰に回る。おずおずと腰から尻にかけて撫でられる。

「なるほど。月が好きな私のパーツはそこでしたか」

どうしようもなく顔がにやついている。熱くなった月の身体を抱くように腕を回し、むにっと唇を弄った。

「舐めて下さいますか？」

離れようとした手を見て言った。熱くなった呼吸と共に耳に囁いた。熱に浮かされたような顔が持ち上がり、こくんと月が頷いた。

「横になりましょうか？」

「…このままでいい」

月は私の背後に回ると、膝立ちになった。そして、私の腰に腕を回して引き寄せると、身を屈めて私の肌に舌を這わせ始めた。月の顔が見えないのが残念だが、おずおずと躊躇していた舌先が徐々に大胆なものに変わる。鼻から漏れる甘い吐息が肌を這い、いっそう私の下肢に熱を集めた。

開けられていない最後の壜を取る。壜の半分以上を手に取り、肌に擦り付けた。

「月、こちらもお願いします」

「ん？」

身体を起こした月が、背後から「こちら」を覗き込む。

「…やると思った。エロ親父」

黄色くペイントした私を動かす。

「新鮮なバナナですよ？」

「変態…」

悪態をついても月は私の前に回ってきた。すっかり立ち上がったものに戸惑うが、決意した手が根元に添えられた。そして、大きく口を開け、齧り付こうとする。月の口から逃れて腰を引いた。

「歯は立てないで下さい」

「なんだ、残念」

「後でたっぷり月を悦ばすものですから」

尻をぴしゃりと叩いた。白い肌が揺れる。

「嘘だ。いつも苛められてる」

口を尖らせそうな言い草がおかしい。唇に先端を押し当てた。潤んだ目が睨んでくる。

「それこそ嘘ですね。月は悦んでいますよ。いつも私は月の吐き出したものでまみれている」

にんまりと笑って言った私の言葉に反論したくても、確かに私よりも月の方が情を放つ数が多いのでは反論できないだろう。押し当てた私を素直に口内に迎え入れた。

「う、ん…」

「喉の奥を開けて」

先端が突付いた奥が開き、ずっと私を推し進めた。

「ふっ、ぐ、んん…」

月の眦から涙が滲む。ここまでかと腰を引きかけたが、月の手が私の腰を引き寄せた。

「月」

呼びかけに、私を深く銜えたまま見上げる。その視線が問いかけてくる。

「えぇ。とても、気持ちがいいです」

鼻から満足そうな溜息が漏れる。目を瞑った月が一生懸命に私を含み、舌を絡めてくる。

「月、月」

動きに揺れる茶色の髪に手を差し入れた。ゆっくりと髪を撫でる。性に疎かった月に、ここまでこの行為をさせたことがない。拙いがそれでも私を悦ばそうとする月が愛しかった。

すっかり黄色のチョコレートが私から消えた頃に、月の口内から引き抜いた。このまま彼の口に放ちたいのは山々だが、まだ月には荷が重いだろう。だが、いずれ必ず月に私の全てを含ませ、喉の奥に精を叩き付ける。

「美味しかったですか？」

口の端に残っていたバナナフレーバーのチョコレートを指で拭った。その指を月に口に押し込む。中で熱い舌が絡んだ。ちゅばっと音を立てて抜かれた指はすっかりきれいになっていた。

「…いつもよりは」

怒り出すかと思っていた言葉に、頬を染めてそんな可愛らしい返事をするから、思わず月をひっくり返して、月がきれいにした自身を押し当てていた。

「Ｌ…！んっ、ん…」

ほとんど毎日の様に抱いているから柔らかいそこ。だが、何の準備をしないままでは月が傷つく。乱暴にベッドサイドの引き出しを開け、チューブを取り出した。月の後孔めがけて中を搾り出す。

「あ、あっ…」

ぐちゅぐちゅと大量の潤滑剤が、月の中でかき混ぜられ音を立てる。弓なりになった腰のラインが美しい。月のものこそが愛されるべきラインだった。吸い付くような肌、両の掌に収まる小振りの尻。そんな小振りの尻に私のものが突き刺さる。

ずず、とゆっくり腰を推し進めると、力の抜けた腕が身体を支えきれず、月はシーツに突っ伏した。まだ先端しか含んでいないが、月の背が震えている。呻くような声は指を噛んでいるせいだった。私のものは充分過ぎるほどに長さも太さも合わせ持つ。先端が通過する時が、最も月に負担がかかった。

手近にあった壜を取る。中身のチョコレートを抉り、月の下肢に手を伸ばした。それと共に先端の角度を変える。

「っ！あああ！」

月の身体が跳ねた。シーツを握る手に力が篭る。

「やっ、やっ！！」

前に逃れようとした月の腰を掴んで、元の位置に戻した。ぐりっと中で先端が押しつぶす。

「ひっ、んあ！ああっ！」

月に絡む私の手に爪が立てられた。強烈な快感に身悶える月。今なら痛みすら快感に変わるだろう。ずっ、と一息で私を全て含ませた。

「ああああ！！」

ぐりっと先端の孔に親指を食い込ませ、月は私を全て含んだと同時に果てた。絶頂の余韻で身体中の力が抜ける。私はぴくぴくと震える身体を抱き込み、膝の上に降ろした。より深く私が喰い込み、快感の海に漂う月の身体が揺らいだ。

月が放ったものを受け止めた掌を持ち上げる。月の熱で溶けたチョコレートと混じり合っていた。

「月のものかホワイトチョコレートか分かりませんね」

＊＊＊

「ライト～。…と、Ｌ」

リビングで月は読書、Ｌはケーキを楽しんでいた二人の元にメロがやってきた。

「こんにちは、メロ。今、お茶を入れるね」

ワタリさーんと言いながらキッチンに消えた月を見計らって、Ｌがメロに話しかけた。

「先日はとても良いものをありがとうございました」

「楽しんだのか？…って聞くまでもなさそうだな」

崩れた顔のＬなんて見たくなかった、と内心で零した。この顔は、溶けたチョコレートよりも酷い。

「月君がそれはそれは可愛くて！後で気づいた月君に拗ねられたのですが、昼間の明るい中で乱れた事がよっぽど悔しかったようです。もっとも拗ねると言うよりは、私に全部見られたのが恥ずかしいのでしょうね。それから…」

延々続きそうなＬの惚気を放って置いた。どうせ聞き手がいなくても、いかに月が可愛かったのか、いかに悦んでいたのかを熱く語りたいだけだ。

キッチンでは、月がワタリから既に出来ていたお茶の用意を受け取っていた。月を手伝って、ケーキが乗せられたトレイを持った。

落とさない様に気をつけて月の隣を歩く。

「…あれで良かったのかよ？」

ちらりと見上げた月の頬が赤い。

「うん。ありがとう、メロ。でも、僕はバナナフレイバーなんて頼んだ？」

「それはあれだよ。俺からのバレンタイン・プレゼントってやつ」

ＥＮＤ


End file.
